treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon's Upside Down House
Dragon's Upside Down House is an episode of Treehouse TV. Plot One day Dragon wakes up feeling very hungry. He wishes his breakfast was there in the room with him, and not far away in the kitchen. He moves his bed down to the kitchen, so he'll be able to eat breakfast as soon as he gets up each morning. There’s only one problem. Now his kitchen is very crowded so he moves his kitchen table and chairs into the living room. “Now my house works so much better!” Except… when his phone rings, he can’t get to it. He realizes his new arrangement isn’t perfect. He decides to move the sofa and lamp. He can’t put them in the kitchen because his bed’s in there. Then he remembers he has lots of space in his bedroom now and hauls the sofa and lamp upstairs. That problem solved, he can finally eat. After enjoying breakfast Dragon decides to sit on the sofa and read his new comic book. His sofa’s in the bedroom, so he heads upstairs. Once upstairs he decides he’d like a nice cold glass of milk but the kitchen’s very far away now. Dragon doesn't want to go downstairs every time he’s reading a comic book and needs a glass of milk so he moves his refrigerator upstairs to his bedroom. His house really is working so much better now! After enjoying his comic book Dragon decides to have a little nap but his bed’s in the living room, so he heads back downstairs. He happily settles into bed except, his kitchen faucet is dripping making it hard for him to sleep. He tries to move the sink but that’s too hard. “I'll just have a nap on my sofa then.” He heads upstairs and flops down on the sofa. But the hum of the refrigerator now in his bedroom makes it hard for him to sleep. So Dragon has a nap on his kitchen table, in the living room. That works out well, because his living room is nice and quiet although the table’s very hard. When Dragon wakes up, he decides to make himself a nice hot lunch. Then he realizes. His refrigerator’s in his bedroom and his bed’s in his kitchen and it’s not safe to have your bed near a stove! Dragon thinks maybe his house worked better before he changed everything and moves all his furniture back to where it was. He does move Cat’s bed a little closer to the kitchen, though. It took him all day, but Dragon really has made his house work better! Segments * Rise and Dine * Moving House * The Door! Which Floor!? * Mailmouse, My House Trivia * Alligator and Ostrich don't appear in this episode, however, Dragon's telephone rings and he talks to someone asking him if his phone is working fine, it could've been one of them calling him, and he could've been talking to one of them, except someone on the phone doesn't mention who Dragon is talking to. * This is the last episode of the series. * This is the only episode having the segment "Mailmouse, My House" with Mail Mouse's name in a segment title, unlike everyone else's name in segment titles. Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Episodes